Silent Viruses
by Silenthilllz
Summary: <html><head></head>Pre-TRON to maybe Post-Tron. A new program has come into the system. Nothing ENCOM has ever seen. A virus? Could be. They're on a mission to resolute the MAOI's back online. A rouge program as come as well. The new program meets Ram. Love? Possibly.</html>
1. Reconstruction

Darkness.

Pure utter darkness.

Nothing in this darkness to help me feel comfortable. I feel alone. Unused. Scared.

Thumping, I hear thumping coming from my chest. What is it? It lives in me. Helping me, is it? I feel it pulsing in me. It frightens me, but it also intrigues me.

A sound comes from my lips. What was it? Voice? What's a voice? Is it my voice? My tongue moves around. I can _speak?_ What else can I do?

Nerves are moving through my fingers. They move. Curl. Straighten. Something sharp pokes my palm. Nails? Something for defense. My toes move. They are like my fingers.

My eyes and my ears. I hear things far away. Sounds collecting in my ears and stored in my memory. I can't see anything though. Why? Are my eyes broken? Am I blind? Or is it just dark?

Why? Why am I like this?

I hear laughs. Talking. Talking outside of the darkness. Outside of the place I'm in. Where is it coming from? I… I want to see it. _Feel it_. Can I?


	2. Rumors

Chapter 1 Rumors

"I hear there's a new User out there. I wonder what program will come from it." A program said to his buddies. Blue circuits ran down his suit. He was taller than the rest.

"There is? How many Users are there? Millions?" A female program said. She had white circuits. She was slightly shorter than the first one who spoke.

"There's an abundant supply of them, but it means more programs for us. More _friends_ to bond with." A new voice broke the two programs. He had white circuits as well.

"Ram." The female said. She smiled.

"Hi, Yori. Hi Tron what's up?" Ram asked.

"Nothing… Just going over what news we have… A new User…" Tron replied.

"Everyone gather around! The MCP has come to terms that a rouge program has been spotted. This program has a different colored color of circuits. It isn't red, white, or blue but it's completely different. Be on the lookout since this program is deadly." Sark said, leaving the RECO room where programs had relaxation.

"Rouge? Great…." Ram muttered. "I'mma go and check out the outlands. Seeya." Ram said, grabbing his baton while changing it into a lightcycle. He sped off to the outlands.

"**Be careful!"** Yori called out. "Think he'll be alright?" Yori asked Tron.

"Yeah…" He answered back.

* * *

><p>Yes, I know it's short, but that's how the chapters will be from now on! =D Rate and Reviews! Kindly please!<p> 


	3. Name

Chapter 2: Name

A hand shot out of the pod attached to crystals. Wires detached from the hand as an arm followed from the hand. The crystal around it grew brighter in color. The pool of power water was shimmering.

**RISE UP**

A body fell into the water from the pod. Power splashed onto the ground.

**LISTEN TO ME**

A head arose from the water. Purple hair floated on the water. Purple eyes.

**YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO BECOME MY WARRIOR**

The head went up, revealing a suited neck. The further it went, the further you could see a female program with purple circuits. She was fully out of the water.

**FIND THE DISK THAT WILL MAKE MAOI'S COMPLETE FOR RESOLUTION**

The program nodded to the invisible force. They trudged on to the opening of the chamber.

**YOUR NAME IS….**

"Silent."

* * *

><p>OMG, THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN D<p> 


	4. Silent

Ram climbed onto the rocks of the outlands, looking for any means of the so called _'rouge'_ program. "Liars…. I see not-" He didn't finish as he saw another program scaling down the rocks of a rather large mountain.

They began to scale the wall down to a ledge, but their foot slipped. They tried to grab onto something, but the rocks were very hard. They hurt her hands.

"Hang on!" Ram said, getting out his lightjet. He flew up in the air towards the program. He sped up more to catch the program, as he did; he put the lightjet to autopilot. He stared at the program. He was surprised to see a female without a helmet. He saw her purple long hair, down to her shoulders. "That was a close call. Anymore and you would have fallen headfirst into the Sea of Simulation." Ram laughed.

"T… T… Thank you." She answered to the mysterious program. She was confused. She was just born, and now she was feeling weird feelings inside of her. Was she defective?

"No problem. Now, how about we head to the RECO room for some talk? I wanna know why you were out here all alone. Not a safe place for you to be when there is a rouge program on the loose." Ram said. He made his lightjet fly towards the Grid, with the mysterious program with him.

"…." The program remained quiet as they flew to the RECO room. She looked at the Grid. She was in awe.

Ram noticed her expressions. "Never seen the Grid? Amazing isn't it?" He asked her. For some reason he felt like she was the _rouge_ program Sark was talking about. This program was all alone in the Outlands. No disk on her back. Different colored circuits. They were _purple._ Yet, she seemed very frail and fragile. He shook all thoughts out of his head, letting the program sit back into his lap.

The girl looked at the Grid, staring at the shiny lights and colors. She stared at the vehicle she was on, tracing the patterns with her fingers.

"Uh… What are you doing?" Ram asked, feeling the femme trace on his legs. It sent shivers down his circuits, not to mention she was touching _his_ circuits. Lots of sensations traveled over his body.

That made her snap out of her trance, reeling her hand from his leg. "S… Sorry… I have never seen a vehicle like this before… I was merely tracing the code…. I didn't see that I was touching your leg." She apologized quickly, her face flaring.

Ram nodded. "It's alright. It just startled me is all? Wait, you haven't seen a Lightjet before? All programs have one….Don't you?" He asked, slightly perplexed about her sense of logic. She doesn't know what it is. She must be from a different time.

She shifted. "No." She answered. She felt odd. A sense of fear washed over her senses. She felt afraid. Confused. She began to shake a bit.

Ram noticed this. "Hey, what's wrong?" He realized he must have asked her a very _sensitive_ question. He cursed himself, sighing. "Just forget what I asked… You don't have to answer." He said. He deactivated the Auto-Pilot and flew towards the RECO room.

* * *

><p>Nehehhe, I have seen the miraclous light! I HAVE SEEN On Stranger Tides and X-men: First class. OMG, I SUPPORT THE BROMANCE OF CHARLES AND ERIK =D<p> 


	5. Thinking

Chapter 4: Thinking

Silent was scared. She _didn't_ know why she didn't have a lightjet. Was she supposed to? How come her master did give her one? Maybe she wasn't allowed to have it.

The lightjet stopped flying as it landed on the ground.

Silent didn't notice because she was too caught up in her own thoughts. A tap on her shoulder brought her to her senses. She looked up to stare face to face with the program that saved her life. "Y… Yes?" She asked.

"Time to get off." He said.

"Alright." She replied back. She jumped off the lightjet, stumbling before regaining her balance once again. She looked to the side, holding her right arm. She felt nervous. A sound emitted from behind her as the lightjet vanished into a baton that Ram was now holding. She saw so many other programs all talking to one another. Some were staring at her. She felt uncomfortable.

Ram sighed. He stared at the female, noticing her stare was at the ground. She looked like she was ashamed. He felt eyes on her from everywhere. He saw that other programs were staring at her with uncertainty in their eyes. He saw them staring at her circuits. _They must think she's the rouge_

She was an odd program with odd colors. She didn't know what was happening. She must be old or new. Also, what was this program's user?

A noise caught his ears.

"Huh?" He said, walking off to leave Silent behind.


	6. Trouble

Chapter 5: Trouble

Silent felt a hand on her shoulder as she stepped back to get away from the contact. She hated being touched. It just messed with her senses. She looked to see a red circuited program eyeing her. It made her feel repulsed. He had black hair, and he had red eyes.

"Hello." He said.

Silent didn't look at him. She didn't want too. She tried walking away, but she was caught by another program. Same color as him. She was trapped. "Leave me alone." She said.

"No, I think not. You're quite different from the rest of the programs I've seen. Your circuits are purple." He smugly said, lifting her chin up. He saw her eyes. Same color as her suit.

Silent hated that he was touching her. '_I hate being touched.'_ She thought. "Yeah… So what?" She snapped. Bad move.

He glared at her, roughly forcing her chin back up to meet his face. "So what? You're the rouge everyone is talking about. Admit it!" He growled, bruising her face. He motioned to his buddies to the plan.

Another program grabbed both of her hands and held them behind her back. Painfully.

Silent grunted. She was in trouble. She should have stayed with Ram. Her eyes were glowing a bit.

The program leaned in closer. His lips from hers. "Talk!" He growled.

Silent spat in his face. "I don't have to. You're not the boss of me. Only master is." She hissed at him.

That caught his attention. "Master? You mean USER? You don't have one! Stop lying or I'll get the guards to derezz you!" He laughed.

"I don't have whatever you call a USER. I have a master who orders me. Keeps me safe from harm, and he brought me to life." She growled out.

"Lies!" He snapped, pushing her to the ground.

Her face hit the ground hard. It hurt. Her logic was fuzzy. She felt something tie her hands up. She felt someone sit on her back, straddling her.

"You're gonna be sorry." He said.

"Go to hell." She spat.

"Say whatever you want, Rouge." He laughed.

Silent felt hands on her body. "….RAM!" She called out.


	7. Doppler

Chapter 6 Doppler

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Been busy busy! Sorry! Family coming down, counselling, work, tournaments, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, TKD, Babysitting, and THE NEW POTTER MOVIE. GOD, BEST MOVIE EVER. I CRIED SO HARD. I've seen it twice. It was a tear jerker. So many deaths. God, you have to see it. The best final installment to the Harry Potter series. With that, enjoy~<p>

* * *

><p>Ram was looking for the femme he just saved when he noticed she wasn't there. "Where in the Grid is she?" She asked.<p>

"Who?" A female voice asked.

He jumped. "Yori, don't scare me. I was looking for a female program with purple eyes, purple circuits, and purple hair. I found her in the Outlands before she took a big tumble down the rocks. I saved her… I'm worried she's been attacked by other programs." He said.

"A purple circuited female? I saw Doppler's Gang have a purple colored femme with them. It looked like they were kidnapping her." Tron said.

"Doppler? Oh my User… they have her…" He sighed.

"**RAM!"** A scream caught the three programs attentions.

"Was that?"

"Silent!" Ram yelled, running to where he heard her voice. He saw her on the ground, being attacked by Doppler's Gang. "Hey! Back off of her!" He yelled. He was angry.

"Hm? Oh… It's Ram… Why should I? She's a rouge." Doppler said. He was currently sitting on her back.

"She is not. She's just a new program, whose User thought it would be cool to give them new colored circuits." He argued.

"How do you know?"

"I know her User. It's Samantha Bines." Ram yelled.

"Samantha Bines? You mean the founder of ENCOM along with Kevin Flynn?" Doppler asked.

"Yes, now _get_ off her." He hissed.

Doppler looked afraid before getting up and running off this his gang. "Come on boys. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Oh and yes, I made that name up. Samantha Bines. I had to get Doppler's gang off of Silent by making them fear someone other than Kevin Flynn right? How about another founder of the ENCOM project? Ta-Da! Another OC! Don't get angry!<p> 


	8. Fright

Chapter 7 Fright

Silent felt nothing on her back. She felt hands on her hands though. She thrashed. "Don't touch me!" She said, crying a bit.

"Hey! Calm down, it's me!" Ram said.

"Ram?" She called. She looked up, "Is that really you?" She was crying now. Tears fell down her face. She looked so vulnerable. She was **supposed** to be a warrior.

"Yes, it's me." Ram said, untying her hands from behind her back. They hurt a lot. He noticed her hands were cut. Did they cut her?

Silent got up, feeling pain in her hands and her face. It's bruised. She felt her hand to her face, flinching at the pain. She looked at her hands, seeing them leak something. "Who were they?"

"Doppler's Gang. They work for Sark and the MCP. They go around and cause trouble wherever they go. You were one of their victims. Gladly, I came before the real trouble started." Ram said. He looked at her face to see a purplish color residing on her cheek. Odd. He rose on hand up, touching her face with his fingers. He reeled back when he saw her flinch. "Sorry!"

"It's alright….. Bruises hurt." She said, caressing her face. She looked around for something to wrap her hands up in, and she found nothing. "I hate feeling weak."

"It's alright. Everyone here feels weak." Ram comforted her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

Silent smiled a bit. "Thanks…. Master is gonna kill me for being weak though." She whispered.

"Master? Your User?" He asked. Honestly, he made up the fact that Silent was Samantha Bines' program, just to save her life.

"No, I don't have a USER. I don't even know what one is exactly. I was born from an invisible force. I owe him, and he is my master now. He gave me life, and now I give him my duty as a warrior to get the MAOI's online for him." Silent said.

"MAOIs? What's a maoi?" Ram asked.

"Well to tell ya the truth, I have no idea." Silent laughed.

"If you don't know what they are, how can ya get him online?" He asked.

"…. Never thought of that. Thanks…. I guess I will have to wing it." Silent smiled once more.

"Ram! You alright?" A voice asked Ram. Feminine it sounded like with a male's too.

"Yeah, just not Silent. Her hands are cut, and her faced is bruised." Ram said to the two mysterious programs.

Silent looked up to see a blonde haired female with brown eyes. Her circuits were white, and the male's were blue. He had brown hair, cut but messy as well. His eyes were brown too. They were staring at her.

"She… She has purple circuits." The female said.

"Yes, I know. Stare all ya want." Silent snapped. She didn't mean to sound mean, but it was hurting her since they were making fun of her for her different colored circuits.

The female flinched. "I didn't mean any harm. I just don't see a lot of _purple_s around here. You're the first one." She finished.

Silent mused. "Yeah… Make fun of the only purple program here why don't ya! Is your boyfriend gonna make fun of me as well?" She growled.

"No! I'm not! I don't make fun of others. As Yori said, you're the first program with purple circuits." The male said.

"Yeah…." Silent mumbled on. She didn't trust them. She trusted Ram, since he saved her twice. She's gonna have to owe him twice now. But what to do? Maybe it will come to her as life goes on.

"So, your name is Silent? My name is Yori and this is Tron. Welcome to ENCOM's Grid." The female known as **Yori** stated. She was smiling at Silent.


	9. Stranger Danger

Chapter 8: Stranger Danger

Silent awoke to music blaring from the walls. "…. What's?" She didn't finish as she walked out. There were lights going around, crazy and music blared through speakers. She saw programs dancing away with others in the middle of the room.

A bar was on the right with drinkers. DJ's on the left.

She walked out to the room, sitting on a couch. She watched in fascination at the whole scene. She never saw this before. It intrigued her. They were dancing so… exotic.

"Hey…. What's your name?" A male program asked, his circuits blue, Silent. He was clearly drunk. A red Liberation in his hands. _Must be a drug. _He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Um… I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Silent said. She took out the card the woman gave her.

"I'm no stranger. I'mma disk jockey. My name is Dmitri." He drawled on his tongue. He was eyeing Silent. He _wanted_ her. NOW. He sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder. "So, your name?"

"I don't talk." Silent said, moving to the end of the couch.

"Well, I can see about that…." He trailed off, snaking his hands to her neck. He pushed down, making her the bottom as he sat on her. He put the drink down on the table, using his other hand to trail along her thigh. "Now, how about now?" He said.

Silent's face went from gray to pinkish in color. She was blushing. Her eyes went wide, and she tried to get up. The man ontop of her was heavy, and he had a good grip on her neck. Maybe she should have _stayed_ in her room. "No!"

"Hmm… Not talking still? How about this." He said, tracing a pattern on her thigh, instantly making the suit pixilate off slowly. A hand touched her thigh, making her flinch. It began to go up her body to her chest. "Hm…. How about this?" He asked.

Silent blushed. "S… Stop!" She begged. She stuttered. She didn't like this! _**Not one bit!**_ "Please!" She begged again.

"No… I like you. You're unique. Your circuits. Your hair and your eyes. Such a fancy color. I want you. Now." He drawled. He used his hands to pixilate the armor off Silent's chest.

She flipped. She began to thrash in his grip, trying to escape whatever was to come. She didn't want whatever was to come! "**Let me go!"** She yelled. She hoped to catch some sober program to help her.

Dmitri growled out. He pushed down onto her neck. "Listen to me here program. You're _mine_ now. Whatever I want, I _get_. Understand? Just enjoy it." He hissed at her. His lips inches away from hers.

"**I don't like you! Leave me alone!"** She yelled once more. This time she felt someone pull the man off her body. She instantly cowered as she pushed her knees to her chest. Her chest was still derezzing slowly. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

* * *

><p>...Ok, that chapter was a bit creepy... Ok, I didn't know if Libations existed back then in the 80's so I made it be. Don't yell at me D: And derezzing of the suites... yeah... Sorry! Toodles! :D Reviews would be appreciated! I have a big fan of this story, and I'm dreadfully sorry, but I have medical appoitments and stuff so I forget names... THIS IS FOR YOU :3<p> 


	10. Dmitri

Chapter 9 Dmitri

HELLO EVERYONE! Silenthilllz here, adn I have a lovely update! This is for Cyberbutterfly (is that the right name?) for their constant support!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRON. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY, BUT IF I DID THERE WOULD BE PAIRINGS EVERYWHERE! AND SILENT WOULD EXIST!

* * *

><p>Ram had walked into the club to take a breather from his work. "Man, <em>work<em> was tough!" He said, rubbing his neck. He had run around the entire Grid to gather data for his USER. He sat down at the bar, asking for a green Liberation.

"How are ya Ram? Anything interesting lately?" A female with red hair and green eyes asked the tired program. She handed him a green Liberation.

"No, Ruby, nothing. But Sark said there is a rouge program running around. I wonder why. He said they have different colored circuits." Ram said, drinking the Liberation. His circuits turned green for a minute before going back. He felt relaxed. "So, how's Silent coming?"

"Nice, she's still in the room sleeping. That green Liberation Sara gave her knocked her out."

"The injuries?"

"Fine. The cuts will heal overtime, and the bruise will heal quickly. You're lucky you got there before the _real_ trouble started." Ruby laughed.

"I know…. Silent's a new kind of program I have never seen before. For one thing, her circuits are purple. How many programs in ENCOM here are purple? Not many. And she doesn't know what a lightjet is. When I picked her up, she started to trance the pattern of the code on the vehicle." Ram recalled.

"Odd, most programs know of them. Why not her?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. She said her 'master' is not a USER, but a new kind of force. She's looking for something called MAOI. Know what it is?" He asked.

"MAOI?" Ruby asked.

"Yep."

"MAOI's, if my knowledge grants me right, are little bits of data that form programs unlike anything we have seen. They aren't like us. They look different, act different and other things. My USER told me about them. Japanese invented them." Ruby said, serving a red Liberation to a male. "Here Dmitri, try not to attack someone tonight."

"Fine."

"Who's that?" Ram asked.

"Dmitri. He's a star Disk champion. All the girls want him…. He picks victims each time he comes around here. He gets kicked out every time ruckus starts." Ruby explained.

"Alright…"

"**Let me go!"**

"He found someone." Ruby sighed. She noticed Ram freeze. "What's wrong?"

"I know that voice… It's… Silent." Ram said. He looked behind his shoulder to see Dmitri ontop of Silent, forcing her body down. The position she was in made Ram a bit flustered.

"…. Why Dmitri!" Ruby growled. She looked at one of the bigger guards she had. "Guys can you please get him? Silent is a new program... And she is patient of Sara... Rude?"

He nodded, walking over there.

"That'll take care of it. Just sit back and watch." Ruby winked at Ram. She laughed. Her laughs were mixing with the electronic beats of the two DJ's.

Ram nodded, watching the scene unfold. Maybe he should have helped? But the guards were already over there...

"**LET ME GO!"**

"Dmitri, get off her. She's new to the Grid." One of the guards said. He was darker skinned than the others. Black cut hair and black glasses on his eyes. Orange circuits.

"No… I like her. Rude, go away..." Dmitri whined. He didn't get off her.

"Now." He said pulling Dmitri off of the new program. He set him down near his friend bodyguard, Jem. "We're gonna go outside and have _nice _talk." He said, pushing the troublemaker to the elevator.

"Why~ can't I bring _her_ along too?" He asked.


	11. Emotions

Chapter 10 Emotions

Sorry for not updating! WOO, HAD LOTS OF STUFF! I DID THE WARRIOR DASH! If you don't know what that is, type it in at Youtube... More specifically, type in "WARRIOR DASH MANCHESTER, TN 2011." Some people have documented the events. OW, MY LEGS STILL ACHE FROM IT. XDD It's fun!

* * *

><p>Silent whimpered. She was about to be violated. She doesn't <em>want<em> that to happen _ever_. She was crying.

A hand wound up on her shoulder.

She flinched, shaking it off. "Don't touch me!" She said.

"It's me. Ram, remember?" The voice asked.

"Ram?" She asked, looking up at the program's face. It **was** Ram. He looked worried. '_For me?'_ She thought. Why would he be worried about her? "Yeah…"

"Are you alright?" He asked taking a seat beside the shaking female. He wanted to reassure her that it won't happen again, but… it might. He wanted to pull her into what USER's called a 'hug', but he was afraid too.

"Yeah… Just startled." Silent said. She looked down at her chest. It still slowly derezzed. "_Great… how do I get this back?"_ She mumbled.

"What back?" He looked confused.

"Um…. My chest armor." She whispered blushing.

"What's wrong with your chest armor?" He asked.

"Um…" Silent stuttered. She shifted towards him, unwrapping her hands and arms from her chest. She blushed a bit, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. The armor was slowly pixilating off. Her chest was almost bare, but some remained. She looked at Ram. "Ram?"

"…" He didn't respond as he was stuck in a trance of some sort. "Silent…." He trailed off.

"Hm?"

Ram hesitated before deciding not to ask. "Never mind, let's get you back to your room and Sara to check ya up." He finally spoke, after so long, and helped the shaking program up to her feet. He blocked any unwanting eyes from Silent's chest as he walked to her room, which was at the end of the hall to the left. Before he got in, the same program known as Dmitri came by whistling.

"I see that you have been keeping _my_ baby safe from harm? Thanks but I'm here now." Dmitri smiled. He was drunk once again. Wasn't he just outside?

"Uh, she's not yours." Ram said. Normally if a situation like this occurred, he would let Tron handle it. But since Tron and Yori were gone, and he was there to protect Silent, he had to do it. Anyway, he felt like it was _his_ job to protect her.

Dmitri became a little sober. "Uh… Not mine? Um, she is… I claim her. Come on girl. Come back to daddy!" Dmitri smiled at Silent.

Silent growled at Dmitri. "No, I'd rather derezz than be with you. Ram, let's go. I'm getting a headache, and he is staring at me weirdly." She spat.

Ram looked worriedly at Silent. She was getting into more trouble. She was like a trouble magnet as his USER once said before. He looked back at Dmitri. "We will be going now." He pushed Silent to the door, but Dmitri grabbed Ram and shoved him against the wall. He gasped.

Silent covered her chest up as she glared at Dmitri. "Let him go!" She snapped.

"No, he was _going_ to take you away from me! I won't let him do that! You belong to me!" Dmitri growled out, rearing his fist back to punch Ram.

Ram looked horrified. _Oh god, Oh USER. OH USER!_ He struggled in Dmitri's grip.

Silent took action. This was her fault she speculated. She looked around for help, but found none. "Stop!" She yelped, grabbing his arm before being thrown into another program who was passing by. "Ahhh!"

"Silent!" Ram looked at her. He was a bit angered. He kicked Dmitri in the shins while he uppercut him in the stomach.

Dmitri coughed. He fell down onto the ground.

Ram rushed grabbed Silent, very protectively I might add, and went to the door. He opened the door to see Sara talking to Yori and Tron. They stayed quiet though, but Ram kept looking back at Dmitri's body.


	12. Discussing Silent

Chapter 11: Discussing Silent

Sorry for not updating! WE HAD NO INTERNET! OUR MODEM DIED! AND GUESS WHOS BIRTHDAY IS ON THE 23RD ON THIS MONTH ANAD IS TURNING 17? :D Anyway, withthat said... enjoy~

* * *

><p>Sara sat in the chair, drinking her blue liberation. "So, do you know who she is?" She asked. She obviously meant 'Silent'.<p>

Tron sat on the other chair while Yori was on the bed. "No, should we?"

"Hm…. It's to my understanding that she… well… she's not an ordinary program. She has NO user. I checked it with my USER. She has master of some sort bringing life to her. She's not very open to her feelings, but it seems that she loosens around Ram." Sara explained. She sipped it gently.

"Is that bad?" Yori asked.

"Well, she has no way of showing her emotions. My USER gave me emotions since she was skilled in hacking like Kevin Flynn does. I know more than you do. I have concluded that she is not an ordinary program. I don't even _think_ she is one." Sara finally conducted.

"Not a program? Then what is she?" Yori asked, now worried about her friend Ram. If Silent wasn't a program, then what the heck was she? A virus? If that was the case, then they should keep Ram away from her despite his protests!

"Well, I asked my USER about it, and she said that Silent may be a type of new virus sent to destroy ENCOM's future. From who, I have no idea, but she _might_ be a virus. We're still looking for her USER in the real world." Sara finished her drink as she set it down.

"A virus? Why hasn't she attacked the core yet?" Tron asked.

"She may not know she is a virus. Her circuits aren't yellow, so she may still be a program. But, we may have to watch out for her. She might turn at any moment, and you better watch out for Ram as well. They seem to bonding too closely. We don't want a _fight_ to happen when she turns." She finished speaking, and she walked to the door.

Tron and Yori looked downcast. The new program they befriended might be a virus.

"Hey, don't dwell on it too long. She might not be a virus. I'm just thinking of solutions. Be careful now, and keep a close eye on her." Sara waved goodbye as she left the room. She was walking out to go see Ruby when she saw Silent and Ram looking hesitant. Silent was shaking as Ram looked defensive. "What happened?" Sara asked.

"Some trouble happened in the dance station. Um, her suit is…." Ram trailed off. He didn't dare look, but he glared at the other male programs staring at Silent. "And Dmitri um… he… attacked me and so I had to…" He glanced at Dmitri's slumped form.

"Gah, Dmitri…. I told him not to cause a ruckus! Well, did he harm you?" Sara asked.

"He tried to, but I knocked him out."

"Good job! I should put you as Silent's body guard." Sara smiled, noticing Ram's blush.


	13. Doctor

Chapter 12: Doctor

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updatign! MY 17TH BIRTHDAY WAS ON SUNDAY 3 And I recently fell in love with the anime OHSHC.<p>

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>After the introductions and all that jazz, Silent was brought to a dance club which had rooms in it. She was treated there by a female program named Sara.<p>

"Now, how did this happen? Did you grab onto an incoming disk?" She asked in a doctor like tone. She had blue circuits with blue eyes. Her hair was tied in a ponytail which was the color light blue.

"No, I fell down the rocks in the Outlands. I tried to grip onto them so I wouldn't fall, but they ended up cutting me instead." Silent answered. She saw that Ram, Tron, and Yori left to get stuff done while they left her in the care of the Liberation Station Club. Yori knew of a kind program that ran the place there that let Silent stay there.

"What were you doing out there?" Sara asked, getting some high-tech stuff that Silent had no idea about and putting them on her hands.

"Ow!" Silent said, they stung her hands. "I was just searching for MAOI. My master told me to get them back online. Instead of finding one, Ram found me almost into the… Sea…. Of something."

"Sea of Simulation?"

"Yes. That's it. What would happen if I had fallen into it?" Silent asked.

"Well, no one knows exactly. Some say that it will mess up your logic. You'll turn different colors, and you'll start to lose everything. Don't go near it." Sara said, mending up the hands. Now she looked at the tinge on her face. "Does this hurt?" She asked, poking it.

"Ow! Yes it does!" Silent reeled back, putting a hand on her face. It only caused more damage.

"Hm… Bruising. User's call it that when you've been hit very hard, and the tissue swells up. Must happen down here as well. Well, there are some Liberations that Ruby has that can clear this up. Let me get some." Sara said, leaving the room.

"What's a Liberation?" Silent asked herself. She gazed at the room.

It was black with purple circuits moving through it, glowing as if they were too alive. A bed was where she was sitting at. A couch over by a table near the window. A drawer besides the bed.

She lay back on the bed, exhaling. She was about to fall asleep.

"Back!" Sara called out, startling the poor program. "Sorry, did I scare you?" She chuckled. She walked over to Silent, giving her the Liberation. It was green.

"What's this?" She asked.

"A Liberation. It acts as drink sources here in the Grid. Don't worry, it won't hurt." Sara winked.

Silent took it without hesitation and sipped it. The drink ran down her spine. Her circuits glowed a bit greenish before settling back to her purple state. It relaxed her. "How is this gonna help with my cheek?" She asked.

"The green Liberation acts as healing drinks. They heal up any injures, including the ones you're not aware about. They also relax you." Sara explained. "You feel better now?" She asked.

"Yeah, a bit tired though." Silent said, yawning. She lay back onto the bed, closing her eyes.

"I'll see ya then. Call me if there's anything you need." Sara said, leaving a card on the table as she walked out the door. "_She's special."_


	14. Tag Along

Chapter 13: Ram's Tag Along

It had been a few weeks since Silent had been with Ram and the rest. She was wary of Tron and Yori since they made _fun_ of her circuit color. She visited Sara once a week for checkups. She also had Ram show her how to work some of the machines on the Grid.

"Now, Silent, since you have learned how to use a lightjet and a lightcycle what do you want to do now?" Ram asked. He was with Silent at the Libation Station, enjoying the tranquil mood. He had a green libation in his hand.

"Hm… what is your job?" Silent asked. She always saw Ram running around, and it confused her.

"I'm an actuary. I deliver things to certain places and people, which reminds me… I have to see Alan-1 so I'll see you when I get back." He said, thanking Ruby for the drinks and began to walk off.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" He asked, looking back at the purple program.

"Can I come too?" Silent asked. She wanted to get away from the boring place, and she wanted to see what a so called USER was.

"Um, are you sure you want too? I mean it's kinda pretty boring for a non-actuarian." He said.

"Yes!" Silent smiled. "Please?" She asked. "_And I won't have to stay here with the creepy bodyguards and Dmitri."_ She whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! So?" She pleaded.

"Alright, but stay close to me. Doppler is still out there." He warned.

"Yes! Thanks!" She hugged Ram, and that emotion just popped out of nowhere.

Ram felt his face heat up. He fell over sideways because of the intruding emotion to his mind.

"Ram?"

"Nothing. Let's go."


	15. A Piece of the Puzzle

Chapter 14: A Piece of the Puzzle

They walked out of the room, getting on Ram's Lightcycle and speeding off into the distance.

When they arrived, Ram saw that the line was long. He cursed. "We got here to late… The line is huge." He sighed. For a moment he forgot that Silent was there until he saw a purple circuit suit behind him, looking in awe at the scene. He smiled a tiny smile, unnoticed from the purple femme.

Silent looked at the surrounding scene before her. There were lines everywhere, lighting up different directions. She was fascinated.

"Silent?" Ram asked.

Silent snapped out of her trance to see Ram looking at her. "Yes, Ram?" She asked.

"Um, the line is very long so we gotta wait ok? I don't know how much that will take though, ok with you?" Ram asked.

Silent thought for a minute. _Do I mind? _She looked at Ram, who was waiting for the answer. _No, I guess not._ She smiled at him sweetly. "No, I don't mind."

Ram almost fell over. There was something about her smile that made him feel odd inside. He regained his sense when Silent was beginning to look at him with concern. "I'm fine." He waved it off.

Silent nodded, looking at the rocks and caverns on the other side. A sparkle caught her eye. It sparkled in the cave at the bottom, near the landing. It motioned her to come, or so she thought.

They stood there for what seemed like eternity, really only a few cycles, and soon they were next. Ram smiled. "Hell Dumont. I would like to see Alan-One please." He asked kindly.

Dumont was an old program with a large circular body, stuck into a system. He smiled back. "Ok, Ram, hang on a moment." He said, awakening the machine again.

Ram looked to Silent again to see her staring at the cavern on the left side intently. "Silent?"

"Yes?" She didn't take her eyes off the sparkle.

"What are you staring at?"

"I see a sparkle in the cave." She answered back, this time looking at him.

"Probably some rocks." Ram shrugged it off, noticing that she still looked at the sparkle. "Oh, let me introduce you to Dumont, a good friend of mine." He took Silent by the shoulders, leading her up to him. "Silent this is Dumont; he allows programs to contact their USERS."

Silent nodded. "Hello."

Dumont looked at the purple program. "My, my… What a beautiful program you are Miss." He complimented her. "I have never seen circuits like yours before, and they are absolutely marvelous." He was kind.

Silent smiled back. "Thank you."

"Are you here to talk to your USER as well?" Dumont asked.

Ram stepped in, "Oh no, she isn't. She doesn't **have** a USER." He saw the look on Dumont's face. "Yes, unbelievable right?"

Dumont only nodded. A beep answered. "Oh Ram, it's ready. Go on." He allowed Ram to go onto the platform and hold his disc up to the light. Circuits flared. Now Ram was consumed in a ray of light.

Silent was in awe.

**RAM? ARE YOU THERE?**

Silent looked around for the sudden voice. She was perplexed.

"Yes, Alan-One, I am. What do you have for me?" He asked.

"Ram? Who's talking?" Silent asked.

"My USER, Alan-One… Now, not to be rude, but I have to do work Silent." Ram said. He shushed her voice out.


End file.
